


Dogs, foxes, and cats Omegaverse

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omegaverse, established relationships - Freeform, humans mentioned - Freeform, pregnant dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Basically the same as the wolf one, but dogs, foxes, and catsFirst we'll have the dogs, and since I want two chapters we'll have foxes and cats in the second chapter. So here's the Pampered dogs and the Cemetary dogs first.





	1. Chapter 1

An attractive chocolate lab Were or shifter was resting with his black German Shepherd mate Kris. Of course, they as well as the rest of his family were Pampered dogs, aka they'd found human 'owners'. This meant they didn't really turn into their human forms. They were fine with that, because they could still find privacy to try for babies. Anyway, the lab was an Alpha named Momo, the GSD was an Omega of course called Kris. The same family owned six other dogs besides them, but it was a big house and a big family, therefore it was fine. The other dogs were black lab Alpha female Bethany, sister of Momo, to name one. Another was Bethany's Omega mate Reia, a brown and white Akita. Two more were Johnny, another sibling, a yellow lab Beta male, and his Beta male mate Daiaa. Daiaa is a pretty red and white husky dog. Then there were also Jessie, the last of the siblings, an Omega lab, and her mate Reei, an Alpha male Akita. He's black and white, while she's a lovely color known as fox red, and has white toes and on her chest.

They were actually all resting around the house.

Meanwhile, at another house were six more dogs, a slightly smaller family and house but not very small. Red and white Beta female Border Collie Fawnn was grooming her Beta mate Deana. Deana is a lovely black and white female husky, and seemed to lavish in the attention. The humans also had alphas, betas, or omegas, but never had thought dogs could be. Anyhow, they thought the two females were actually hermaphrodites therefore. Well, while Fawnn was grooming Deana, Bucck and his mate Sera were watching their newborns. Yes, the two Betas had a litter of four newborn pups. He was a brown and white Border Collie, she a typical black Belgian Shepherd. Therefore, they had pups that all had longer fur and half flop ears, or would when they were a bit older. There were two black and white ones, and then there was a pure brown one, and one brown with white toes only. Actually, one of the blacks only had a white tail tip and muzzle. Anyhow, Bucck lavished his mate with love and attention.

She enjoyed that, and cared for her pups; meanwhile, Alpha male Belgian Shepherd Kenn was antsy. His German Shepherd Omega mate Liamm was pregnant, and not much he could do to really help. He tried, but Liamm seemed to only ever be annoyed by him...Right now, they'd put Liamm in a room alone, and closed Kenn out of it, so he sighed and sat to wait.

Meanwhile, at the cemetery 

A pack of stray dogs had taken up residence, males by the names of Clarkke and Kylle being their leaders, basically. Clarkke is a black and white Alpha male Newfoundland. Kylle is his black tri-color Omega male mate, a Bernese Mountain dog who is simply lovely. Their pack would take human forms to slip into town whenever they needed food and beverages. Anyhow, right now they and the Alpha female black and tan Rottweiler Beia were having a discussion. Her black Omega female Great Dane mate, a couple weeks pregnant, was nearby to listen. She was also very lovely, and was named Dyna. Hange was part of the discussion too, helping her mate Jessi with their two week old pups at the same time. They'd just opened their eyes and ears, so they were squirming and moving around a bit. They couldn't move much or too far, but they could roll and hurt themselves. Their names were Levy, the female, Jesse and Nova (the two males). Hange is an Alpha, a liver Doberman, by the way, and Jessie is an Omega female GSD, red and brown.

Anyhow, as they were doing that, the rest of the pack was walking, talking, napping, or resting but not sleeping. Blue Merle Beta Aussie Falloon and his black and white Beta Border Collie mate Konnan were the two walking. The other two walking around were Hann and Benji. Both are Beta males, Hann being a tan and brown GSD while Benji is a black and white wolf-dog. Anyhow, the two pairs talking were actually all in conversation together. These were Beta male Colton, his Beta male mate Sorrel, Beta male Cairo, and his Beta male mate Akiho. Colton is a brindle Mountain cur, Sorrel is a tan and brown Catahoula Leopard dog. Cairo is a tan brindle Cursinu, Akiho is a red and white Akita. Anyhow, they were discussing food or beverages, maybe both, and when to next get them. At the same time, Tomass and his heavily pregnant mate Dolli were resting. He was a brindle Alpha male Bull Terrier, and she a black and white Omega female one. Keyda, at the same time, was sleeping, having just done...certain things with her mate Kayya.

Keyda is an Omega female Flat coat Retrieved, and Kayya is an Alpha female white and black Pit bull. Anyway, Kayya kept an eye on her sleeping mate, as the others rested, walked, or talked/discussed.

End one


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And secondly, the foxes and cats

The foxes were all in a sanctuary, where they had free reign and roaming rights of course. This meant it was really hard to change to their human forms, though, so they never did...The dens were obviously not accommodating, and none of them want to get dirty clothes. Therefore, they remained in their fox forms usually, actually all the time honestly. Anyhow, a black and white fox slept on one side of a ginger and white female, a black male on the other side. The black and white was an Alpha named Nammie. The ginger and white was an Omega named Jessica, and the black was an Alpha named Izaaya. There were two very young ones curled to Jessica's belly, a ginger black and white, and a black and white. Both were unnamed as of yet, but the names would come. Meanwhile, Nammie's younger brother and his mate were also sleeping. They had little ones too, newborns actually, and they both fiercely guarded them. Anyhow, Seijji is a tan and white Alpha male, his mate a light red and white Omega female named Mikka. 

The babies are white and tan, a female named Seiyya, and white and light red, a male named Mirri. Nearby, a white Beta female and her brown and white Beta mate were resting. They'd just done...certain things because they also wanted the joy and love of little ones. Their names are Hikari and Namii, and they don't know it yet but Namii is pregnant. The white and brown future little one will be a cute female, and they'll name her Wayya. They're actually the only ones that hadn't already had offspring yet, it would seem. Black Alpha male Mugetsu and his red and white Omega male mate Hakuu have very young twins. They're black and white, named Mugi and Haruu. Dark tan Alpha male Souu and his mate Engetsu, Mugetsu's light gray Omega brother, have one as well. His name is Sokkaa, and he's a cute little dark gray little one with the cutest face.

Anyway, they continued about their day.

Meanwhile, cats

Forde, his brother Firo, their sisters Fiya and Fira, and the Sphinx siblings Kenji and Kiya all belong to one family. They are library cats, often sitting with kids as they read, because the humans think they're regular cats. They've obviously never transformed in front of them. Forde, Firo, Fiya, and Fira are all Alpha Maine Coons, while Kenji and Kiya, the Sphinx siblings, are Omegas. Forde is brown tabby and high white, Firo is red tabby and high white; Kenji is pink and black. Fiya is brown tabby and low white, Fira is red tabby and low white; Kiya is pink and black too. Kenji has some white markings too though, all his toes and on his forehead. Anyhow, they love the kids and helping them, listening to them read and become confident.

Elsewhere, there are more cats living in an apartment building, lovely cats with great personalities. Beta male Bengal Rasha, his Russian Blue Beta mate Ilya, and their other mate Jonny live with a couple. Well, it's three girls in a relationship, so not actually a couple I suppose. Rasha is a silver Bengal, Ilya is blue gray obviously, and Jonny is a Somali Beta male. Meanwhile, another group of lovers has two Abyssinians, as well as Jonny's sister Jessy. She's a Somali Omega female, while the Abyssinians are an Alpha male, Tyo, and an Alpha female, Tya. They love their mate a lot, just as the two male humans and one female love each other. Unlike Tyo and Tya, the two human males aren't related and neither is the female. 

Anyhow, elsewhere in the apartment is a Beta Bengal female, Idda, sister of Rasha, a lovely brown girl. She has a human male that she thinks likes Rifka, her mate's human male. They can't actually prove that, but they both want to find a way to get them together. Rifka the Beta Russian Blue is so sneaky, unlike her brother Ilya, but that's part of what charmed Idda.

One day, one day they will get the humans together.

End two 


End file.
